Photograph
by xlittleminxx
Summary: Nathan Scott experienced a great tragedy as a teenager...now he is back and has to face his demons. One partersongfic


Photograph:

Look at this photograph

Every time I do it makes me laugh

How did our eyes get so red?

And what the hell is on Joey's head?

Nathan Scott held the photo in his hands and he smiled – smile that could make anyone believe that it was real. But the sad thing was...it never was...his smile never reached his eyes anymore. He couldn't help but smile...it was a wacky photo that Karen Roe had taken. Nathan had picked up Haley James and his brother Lucas Scott was holding her legs. Nathan always found himself wondering hoe it happened that all their eyes were red on the photo. He could clearly make out a mark above Lucas' head but he had no idea of what it could be. He quickly folded the photo, placed it in his pocket and stepped out of his car.

This is where I grew up

I think the present owner fixed it up

I never knew we ever went without

The second floor is hard for sneaking out

Nathan stood in front of the house he use to live in. It had been many years since he last saw it but he could see the changes the new owner made. He was glad...the house had too many bad memories in it. But a part of him was sad. He loved the house...he could still remember how hard it was to sneak out from his second floor window. Not that it ever stopped him when he wanted to visit Haley or Lucas. Nathan spent the next half hour just staring at the house before he climbed in his car and drove away.

This is where I went to school

Most of the time I had better things to do

Criminal record says I broke in twice

I must have done it half a dozen times

Nathan pulled up in front of Tree Hill High but this time he didn't climb out. He hated and loved this place at the same time. He smirked as he thought of all the times he broke into the school. But, with Dan Scott's influence, his record only showed that he did it twice.

I wonder if it's too late

Should I go back and try to graduate?

Life's better now then it was back then

If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Whitey Durham stood at the gym doors looking at Nathan. He knew Nathan probably couldn't see him and he liked it that way. Nathan had disappointed him. True, he had his reasons, but Whitey felt disappointed when Nathan had left school right before graduation. It had been to much for him...to much pain was in that school. But Whitey knew that in truth...he had disappointed himself and them to...by deciding that it didn't matter.

Every memory of looking out the back door

I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye

Nathan drove away slowly and wiped his tears away. He couldn't believe he was back in Tree Hill again after 7 years. But he knew he had to go there. It was something that had been nagging on him since he had decided to go through his old photo albums. It was hard but he knew it was time.

Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye

He knew that if he didn't do it, the memories would haunt him for the rest of his life. Nathan suddenly found himself thinking of Lucas and how he had found the photo of him. It was then that he knew what he had to do.

Remember the old Arcade

Blew every dollar that we ever made

The cops hated us hanging out

They said somebody went and burned it down

Nathan drove past the ruins of the old Arcade where he and Lucas use to spend all their money. True to form, the cops hated when they hanged out there. Yet a few years later Tim Smith – Nathan's other friend – had called to say that he had accidentally burned the place down. Nathan had never told anyone and nobody ever found out.

We use to listen to the radio

And sing along with every song we know

We said someday we'd find out how it feels

To sing to more than just the steering wheel

Nathan remembered how amazing Haley's voice was when they sang to all the songs on the radio. He and Lucas were always false but she was...great. She vowed that one day she would be a professional singer. They had joked, but they all knew she had the talent to go far.

Kim's the first girl I kissed

I was so nervous that I nearly missed

She's had a couple of kids since then

I haven't seen her since God knows when

Nathan's thoughts went to Peyton Saywer as he drove past her old house. She had been the first girl he ever kissed. He had been so nervous and when he finally did kiss her, he nearly missed her mouth. Last time he heard she and Jake Jagielski had married and had a couple of kids.

Every memory of looking out the back door

I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye

Nathan found himself thinking of Brooke Davis, who's clothing range, Clothes over Bros, had gone international. As far as he knew she was still single but hanged out a lot with Senator Mouth McFadden. They were all friends but no-one ever came close to his, Lucas and Haley's world.

Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye

Nathan stopped his car and climbed out, clutching the photo in his hand. He had gotten there, but now it was the hard part. He willed his legs to move his way to his destination. He stood there, looking, till his eyes were filled with tears and he remembered the newspaper clippings.

I miss that town

I miss their faces

You can't erase

You can't replace it

"Car accident claims two local teenagers and puts another in a coma."

"Great tragedy!"

"Tree Hill High plan memorial for 17-year old students."

"Student wakes from a coma after 2 months."

"Loved student leaves Tree Hill after loss."

I miss it now

I can't believe it

So hard to stay

To hard to leave it

Nathan finally fell to his knees as his emotions took over. Suddenly all his anger and sadness came back from the depths of his heart and he cried out loud.

If I could relive those days

I know the one thing that would never change

Every memory of looking out the back door

I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye

Nathan's tears kept rolling as he thought of the accident that had changed his life. He would never be able to forget her screams...his yelling...the car rolling into the river...taking them all with.

Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye

Nathan traced the lines on the two gravestones that sat next to each other. He slowly read them and gave a small smile.

"Lucas Eugene Scott. The greatest son, brother and best friend anyone could ever dream of."

"Haley James. You will always be our shining star. You will be missed dear daughter, sister and friend."

Look at this photograph

Every time I do it makes me laugh

Every time I do it makes me

Nathan gave one last glance at the photo of him, Lucas and Haley and he smiled and knew that the time had come for him to say goodbye. He placed the photo between the two graves and smiled, somehow knowing that they were happy. Nathan stood up and gave one last long look at the graves of his brother and best friend. Then he walked away...never to return again.

The End!

Song by Nickelback


End file.
